The Second War
by Kime
Summary: The third enstallment of Secrets and Revealed. 20 years later the second war starts up..who can save them now? HD very mild slash, practically none at all. Complete
1. Sunnydale

The second War

Chapter 1: Sunnydale

Abigail woke up in her flat in England. SHe decided to move out after graduation. She was now working as an Auror with her twin brother James, and her cousin Harry. The three of them and Harry's husband Draco Malfoy were the top four Auror's in the world. After Voldemort died Harry and Draco were married, a while later so were Abigail's mum and her professor Severus Snape. Abigails father Sirius Black had died during the war and it was discovered that he was a deatheater. It was no suprise there since James and Abigail knew the outcome of the war thanks to Dumbledore. "It's happening isn't it?" James asked apparating into her house.

"Yeah, the dreams are becoming a reality. James we have to find that girl." Abigail and James had predicted the second war the day Voldemort died 'a girl born with power different than ours will be able to kill the dark lord.' Abigail always remembered that prediction.

"I know, and I did. She lives in Sunnydale, California. I believe they said her name is Buffy Summbers, she's a vampire slayer. A very powerful person who has powers different than ours." James said taking Abigails breakfast.

"Doesn't your fiancee Evaline feed you?" Abigail asked remaking her breakfast.

"Yes, but i'm hungry. So bugger off!" James then went to the fridge.Harry and Draco then apparated to the house.

"So ou all ready to go to Sunnydale?" Harry asked entering the kitchen.

"What, is my flat headquarters now? You all have houses of your own and I don't barge in there eating you out of house and home." Abigail pulled her breakfast away from Draco.

"You sound just like Baile- sorry I forgot." Harry said taking Abigail into his arms. Snape and Bailey had died a month ago from a wanna-be Death Eater.

"Well I suggest we go to Sunnydale before scarhead slips again." Draco teased. They all apparated right outside of a store called The Magic Box.

"I though she wasn't magic." James said walking across the street.

"She isn't doesn't mean she doesn't know magic people." Harry said opening the door.

"Welcome to The Magic Box, do you have a lot of money?" Anya asked going up and shaking their hands.

"Um. Hi, yes, and is Rupert Giles here?" Draco asked confussed.

"Yes, yes Mr. Malfoy I'm right here. Don't mind Anya. How can I help- oh Draco can I help you?" Giles asked coming out of the back room.

"You know him? What about the guy there? How come you know all the hot guys?" Anya complained.

"I was friends with his father Lucious back when I lived in England. I don't know the others. I assume they're his friends." Giles shook Draco's hand.

"Well sort of Harry is my husband. Those tow are his 2nd cousins, and we need to speak to you about a war." Draco summed up quickly.

"I thought the war ended years ago. Harry you did kill him right?" Giles asked a little frightened.

"Yes, but when one-oh to put it simply in every generation a Dark Lord is born. This one we need your, well, Buffy's help." Draco stated.

"Oh, why Buffy's?" Giles asked confused.

"She's this generations me." Harry said.

"Ok, freeze, stop, and rewind. What the blaze is going on?" Anya asked entering the conversation.

"Big bad in the wizarding world called Voldemort started to Hitler off the people who weren't pure bloods. The war reigned for 20 or so years. Harry was the only one able to kill him. Now there is a new Dark Lord one guess for those from S.D. who it is, and Buffy's the only one who can stop him." Angel came in through the back room. Abigail couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"Oh oh I got it! Me pick me!" Anya raised her hand and was jumping up and down.

"What?" Angel asked getting annoyed.

"It's Spike! That's the only reason you left L.A. Spike is taking over England and you wanted to be the hero and inform Buffy."

"Stupid vengence demon." Angel whispered to himself.

"Draco if Spikes the Dark Lord you don't have a war, you have an idiot. No need to worry." Giels said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"No we have a war. Captain Peroxide is an idiot but his followers are the children of those Death Eaters we killed. If Buffy refuses Spike becomes stronger. If Buffy agrees Spike will fall." Abigail spoke up.

"Hey that's my nickname." Angel whined.

"Do Grow up." Giles and Draco said.

"How do you know this?" Giles finally asked.

"When we were born we were endowed with all knowledge of the wars in our world. We see the outcome and everything. We need Buffy." James looked at Abigail to Angel and back.

"Wait! You walked in through the back room why?" James asked getting suspicious.

"I was - already back there." Angel said.

"No, no you weren't only 2 people were analyzed as being in this building." Harry started in on Angel.

"Analyzed what is going on?" Angel asked looking at their cloaks.

"Angel, Anya,these four are wizards, and Aurors. They hunt dark witches and wizards. Actually they are the four best in the world. Angel here is a vampire with a soul." Giles got them aquainted.

"Harry, I'll call Buffy and get her here. I'll be back in a minute." Giles left the room.

"Harry? Harry Potter? As in James' son? I use to be friends with your father and aunt. How is Bailey?" Angel asked.

"She died last month. I'm James and this is my sister Abigail we're Bailey's kids." James pulled Abby into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I guess it's a good time to tell you that I was assigned to protect you when you were born." Angel left when they turned around.

"Why? Where did he go?" Abigail asked turning around.

"He does that. Don't worry he'll be back." Buffy said entering the room.

"So these are the royal two." Buffy said shaking their hands. "Let's go kick some Spike butt." Buffy then stepped into the fire after Draco threw Floo powder into it.


	2. England

Chapter 2: England

When they stepped out of the fire they were back at Abigail's appartment, but there were a bunch of people they didn't know. "Buffy why did you tell us to come here?" Willow asked.

"James, Drake, Harry all these people are not goign to fit into this small flat!" Abigail yelled looking at the amount of new people.

"Ok brief summary, war. They are wizards, Spike's the new Dark Lord. Killing people left and right. I'm the only one to save them yada yada yada." Buffy said quickly.

"They're real wizards?" Willow asked excited.

"Yeah they were born wizards, and went to a wizarding school and everything. They even use wands. Though two of them probably don't need wands. Ok there are 11 of us obvioucly Angel will join us later right?" Buffy asked turning towards Wesley.

"Yeah, Draco where's Lucious?" Wesley asked.

"Not you too how many Watcher's did my father know? My father became a Death Eater in the last war and was killed. OK there are 4 of us and 11 of you so 2 people can stay here with Abigail and 5 with James and 4 with us. One thing there are 2 secrets. 1 Harry and I have a child which is against the law in the wizarding for the moment. 2 most of you know due to Miss Summers loud moth, no passing that secret on. This is a wizarding pact." Draco said.

"For those who don't know what a wizarding pact is. If you break that pact you go to Azkaban. Trust me you don't want to go there." Abigail explained.

"Ok so Conner and Angel can stay here. Willow, Wesley, Tara, and Fred at our house, and Buffy, Giles, Xander, Anya, and Lorne at James'." Draco said splitting the group up.

"I thought it was impossible for two guys to have a kid." Xander asked slightly afraid.

"Geez Xand. Obviously they used magic and if Angel has a son anything is possible." Willow said hitting him.

"Those staying with us we have a few rules. There is to be no violence infront of Dragon, and no foul language. Yes we named our son Dragon, he's three years old." Draco then apparated to the house to get everything set up.


	3. Abigail

Chapter 3: Abigail.

A/N: After this there are two more chapter I know it's a short fanfic and leaves some things unquestioned but if you would like to email me by all means go ahead I also figured you knew so much about the other characters that I would go a little indepth with Abigail.

Angel and Conner settled into the large guest room when Abigail came in. " Dinner's ready if you want some." Connor ran out of the room leaving Angel behind.

"So Abby, why don't you have a boyfriend or family yet?" Connor asked forgetting the manners that Angel tried to teach him.

"Con! You don't ask people that!" Angel yelled from the bedroom.

"Sorry about that." Connor went back to eating.

"It's ok, I don't have anyone because I don't want to have a relationship that my mum had where you lvoe someone and get hurt in the end." Abigail looked at the ground.

"So how old are you?" Connor tried to change the subject noticing the tear that slid down Abby's face.

"Conner! Manners!" Angel yelled again, he was still unpacking.

"I'm a little old for a 17 year old. I'm 31 in the wizarding world I'm still yoiu though. Hye Zambini what are you doing here?" Abby asked when he apparated into the appartment.

"I came to check up on you. So do you and your guests want to go to a club to-- um Abigail do you know you have a killer vampire in your house?" Blaise asked eyeing Angel.

"What are you talking about? Angel isn't a killer." Abby said laughing.

"Um Ab Angel is short for Angelus as in William the Bloody and Angelus. Spike and Angel." Blaise explained.

"Well he's not Angelus or I would have been killed already. What club?" Abigail asked.

"The Avadra, the one Drake and Harry own." Blaise sat down in the kitchen.

"You and Connor go. I have to talk to Buffy anyways. Show my son how to have fun without killing things." Angel sat on the couch infront of the television.

"Okay. So what are you going to wear?" Abigail asked Blaise.

"I don't knwo what do you want me to wear?"

"No, idea. Can you get Dray to send some over for C?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you at 8." Blaise then apparated to Mafloy manor.

"What about him?" Connor asked.

"What about him. Sorry I'm lost." Abigail explained.

"Dating, marrying, and eventually having children with him." Connor explained. Angel just shook his head. 'I'm never goign to be able to teach him manners.' Angel though.

"Don't say that Angel. One day it will click." Abigail said cleaning up the dinner mess. "Oh and he doesn't like me like that."

"How? I'll just take your word for it." Angel got up and got a glass of blood.

"May I ask you something?" Abby asked handing Angel a glass.

"Sure what is it?" Angel was a little afraid of what her question might be.

"Earlier you said you promised to protect James and me, and then Buffy called us the royal two. What's going on?"

"Get James, adn I'll explain before you go to the club." Angel hoped he wouldn't have to answer. "Oh and Brendan and Jason if you don't mind." Once they were all there Angel began.

"Buffy called you two the royal two because you are also part alien. Your mom was the princess of a planet called Antar. Her ship crashed in Roswell in 1949. She was sdopted inot the Potter family, her brother Jason here was, actually is the king of Antar and his wife Tess use to be queen she died though saving her on Zan's life. Brendan was your mum's first husband and Jason's second in command. Obviously the TV show was loosely based on their lives. They were known as the royal four. You, James and Zan are the next royal four or will be. Zan is destined to be king, he picks his second probably James and Abigail is a princess. I was sworn to protect you two if anything was to happen to your mom. She figured I will live until the end of time." ANgel explained looking at Brendon and the others.

"Bailey died? When? She should have been brought to us! She can't die unless blown up or killed by another alien." Brendan explained.

"A month ago, she's still waiting to be buried. Harry can take you in a minute." James explained leaving.

"So reading to go?" Blaise asked entering the house.

"Blaise I have a question do you like Abby?" Connor asked.

"Connor!" Angel and Abby yelled.

"Geez I just wanted to know." Connor said standing up.

"Yeah I like her. If I didn't I wouldn't be her friend." Blaise felt a little akward at the looks the two were giving Connor.

"No I mean like her like her." Connor said, he knew he did he could feel it.

"Let's go." Abigail pulled the two boys out the door, and got inot Baise's car.

"So do you like Blaise?" Connor kept pushing the subject.

"Maybe Angel is right you'll never learn manners." Abigail said turning red.

"When did he say that?" Connor asked getting offended.

"He didn't have to. I'm a legimens all you need to do is think and I know what you're saying." Abigail explained.

"Yeah but she's bad at blocking it. Abigail black leather pants--" Blaise went silent.

"Silencio." Abby yelled.

"Wat about the Black leather pants Blaise is wearing?" Connor asked.

"Noting! Forget it. So you had a child of your own let's talk about her. Jasmine I believe her name was." Abby said looking back at Connor.

"Fine, I impregnanted a girl named Cordellia who actually had the hots for my father. When she was born she tried to destroy the world. I was evil at one time so obvously my kid would be also." Abigail humph-ed and turned back around.

"We're here, finally." Blaise got out of his car. He knew nothing could be as bad as when Abby and James fought, but that came very close a couple of times.

"Blaise-y dance with me!" Came the voice of Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy leave. Me. Alone. You're only here because of Draco who I might point out is gay, married, and happy." Blaise said walking past her.

"I hate you Black!" Pansy walked past Abigail and yelled.

"Why? What did I do?" Abby yelled silencing the club. Even the D.J. stopped the music.

"You took Blaise and Draco away from me. You'll regret it later! Blaise may always love you but not after you die." Pansy scowled.

"Pansy, Harry took Draco, Blaise is single oh and don't turn around." Upon reacting Pansy turned around and Connor punched her in the face. "I told you not to do that." Abby called over one o the bouncers and Blaise got the music going again.


	4. War Meeting

Chapter 4: War meeting

Angel was finally learning how to use Floo and ended up in Malfoy manor. "Ok now that everyone is here let's get started. Spiek is an idiot fist off so this isn't going to be a hard war to fight. We just have to find otu where he is and what he is planning." Buffy explained sitting down.

"Well we know his plans, he has none. He's trying to just kill anyone who won't follow him. Eventually his plan will be to turn everyone into vampires. See a wizard is powerful, a vampiric wizard would be unbeatable. We just don't know where he is." Harry said rolling his eyes, his gaze fell to the foor. A little brown haired, gray eyed boy was peering in.

"Hey Dragon what are you doing up?" Harry asked walking towards the door and picking up his son.

"Daddy no sleep." Dragon tried to explain.

"I'm in a meeting Dragon, and your dad will be back soon." Harry pulled his son into his lap.

"He's so cute." Willow said in awe, it was obvious that Harry was a great father, but she wondered what Draco was like.

"Thanks, being a Potter and a Malfoy though makes him very - well he's a huge trouble maker." Harry turned towards Buffy. " You can continue he won't know what you're talking about. Actually he'll probably fall asleep."

"Ok then. Well Spike's an idiot so all we have to do is find his weakness. Just one." Buffy looked at Dragon he was a very michevious child he was slowly inching himself off the couch and towards his fathers wand. "Um Harry how dangerous are wands?" Buffy asked never taking her eyes off of Dragon.

"Very dangerous, they can kill people why?" Harry was shocked at this question.

"Your son is inches away from yours." Buffy nodded her head towards the table.

"Dragon! No, that's bad, you could have hurt yourself. Daddy's wand is not a toy." Harry took his sand off the table and put it in the sideof his pants. Dragon started crying. "It's way past your bedtime your dad is giong to have my head." Harry picked up Dragon and took him to his room. When he came back Buffy continued.

"So Angel what is his weak spot?"

"Well Drusilla, but she's dead. So I don't know how we could bring her back." Angel admitted.

"Polyjuice!" Hermione shouted.

"What?" Xander asked confused.

"Polyjuice it's a potion that changes you into that person for liek two hours. It takes months to make though and you need a lock of the person's hair." Hermione explained shooting Harrying a glance and laughing. Everyone followed her eye sight as well.

"Um Harry you're hair is-laugh-orange." Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"Serves him right! Dragon is still up and crying saying you were mean to him." Draco said coming out of the shadows.

"What was I suppose to do while he was tryign to grab my wand? Oh it's fine Dragon curse away." Harry said sarcastically.

"Ok this just got perverted." Xander said trying not to crack up.

"No Xand. That's just you." Tara said looking at him funny.

"So will you change my hair back?" Harry pleaded.

"No, stop acting like a three year old. I'm going to bed." Draco turned and left.


	5. Polyjuice Potion

Chapter 5: Polyjuice Potion

After 6 months and help from Wolfram and Hart the Polyjuice potion was ready. "So whose going to take it?" Abigail asked looking around.

"I will, I can take it, stake him, and end the war." Buffy said taking the potion. Buffy instantly changed into Drusilla. She then flooed to riddle manor where Spike was staying.

"Dru is that really you?" Spike asked upon noticing her.

"The light left. I was in black." Buffy tried to mimick what Dru would usually say.

"It's fine you're here now. I can make it all be-ow!" Spike yelled.

"Hunny I'm home." Buffy said running the stake through Spike's heart. Turning him into a pile of dust and saving the wizarding world.


End file.
